


Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Six: Meeting an Important Draenei/Eredar Lore Figure

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [26]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dialogue, Legion Communication, Sharing information, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: After obtaining the information from the prisoner, Jen looks for anyone with enough clout in the Legion to share it with. However, the person picking up the communication is one of the last she expects.





	Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Six: Meeting an Important Draenei/Eredar Lore Figure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from Day 25. It will make more sense if you read it first.

Though the primary communications room in this Legion Prison facility was a private room, it didn’t lack in size. After ascending to the top of the complex out of the dingy interrogation cellar, Jen emerged in the large hub and most secure point of the building. Rows of Felguards lined the columns as she swiftly made her way to the end of the room which held the communicator device. Her hooves clapped against the stone, ringing in the gigantic, almost hollow room as each of the Felguards watched her move by. Though she was a respected member of the Legion, she was still nothing more than a pawn for a greater scheme, and so the guards watched on. As she got to the device, there was only one other person there, the one she called for. Decorated in ornate armor befitting of his title, the High Commander worked tirelessly at the device, trying to contact whom she had sent for.

“How much longer?” She barked out to the Man’ari, watching him slump his shoulders as he didn’t turn around and continued to work.

“I have been looking for anyone of note, but everyone is focused on other things. Sargeras is near impossible, Kil’jaeden continues on his damned quest to find Velen, and..”

She reached out, seizing him by the back of his collar and smashing his head into the console, the image sputtering as his concentration was interrupted.

“You will never speak ill of him like that. Velen and his renegades are traitors to their people, their brothers” She paused, muttering under her breath. “To me” She sighed, a look of remorse on her face as she stared off into the distance, before scowling and lifting him back up. “Find anyone. Get me a Nathrezim for all I care, this information is crucial to the overall mission of the Legion. Can you handle it?”

He nodded, spinning back to the console and channeling his magic into it, all sorts of symbols and planets sailing by on the console as he looked for anyone.

“Come on, anyone. Find someone dammit!” She leaned on the console before it fizzled and crackled, finally establishing a link. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

The color dropped from her face as she stood back up, slowly moving away from the Fel projection in front of her as she stood straight up. 

“Lord Archimonde, I didn’t expect to see you back so early after the invasion of that other World Soul.”

Even through the blazing projection that sent his image across the cosmos could Jen see the creases form in his forehead as his face twisted into anger.

“Jenovaar, so lovely to see you as well. Now tell me, why was the alpha level distress keyword used? Is there a breakout in the prison?”

She glared back over to the High Commander, how mouthed a shallow “sorry” to her as she rolled her eyes. The prison had a number of fail-safes built in, as some of the galaxies most dangerous beings were housed here for nefarious purposes. Only the current Warden in charge of the prison, The High Commander, in this case, had access to these fail-safes. One of them was an emergency broadcast code that could be sent out that would pick down from the highest members of the Legion until one was contacted. With Sargeras off doing something and Kil’jaeden firmly on the hunt for the Draenei, it seemed the call ended up at one impatient Defiler.

“Uh, not exactly. I just have some crucial information I needed to send to some higher up on that planet we couldn’t conquer. That one with the impenetrable shield?”

She could see the anger rising in his face. He was seething in defeat and in the midst of planning his second invasion of Azeroth and instead got sidetracked by a call for a mission he was not even involved in.

“Yes, just spit it out already.”

“Right, well it looks like the shield itself is connected to leylines deep underground in their world. My Lord, the planet has a world soul. How could it have an infinite power supply for their shield?”

The anger quickly dissipated from his face, instead a clawed hand stroking his chin as he pondered. Surely the former master of the Conservatory would be able to see she was right.

“I see. You have done well Jenovaar, despite a misuse of codes that you shouldn’t even have.”

Jen’s will and mind remained steadfast as Archimonde probed at her mind. She would still accept this responsibility and not let it fall to her High Commander.

“Very well, I will forward this information on to the master, as I'm sure he would like to know. As for you.” He stopped, looking at her with a smile. “I'll be sending a vessel to come and fetch you. It’s been quite awhile since we talked in person and I'd like to change that.”

Jen bowed gracefully as the call fizzled out. Turning to the Commander she slapped him across the face.

“The alpha code? Really? You could have gotten us both killed.”

He shrugged as she rolled her eyes, quickly departing the room as she prepared to depart. It had been a long time since she had met with him. He used to teach her new magic separate from the others sometimes, in a more gifted group of sorcerers. Perhaps he was to teach her new magic? Or did he see through her lies and was promptly punishing her? Or maybe he questioned her loyalty after all these years. It didn’t matter, she would face him soon and get her answers.


End file.
